Oscuros Deseos
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Lord Voldemort nunca reconoció a alguien como su igual, salvo al bebé que marcó como tal, tantos años atrás. Harry Potter no es el niño que vivió para salvar el lado de la luz, sino que, sin pensarlo siquiera, se deja atrapar por las tinieblas. Todo ser humano posee luz y oscuridad y en el caso de Potter, queda claro cual lado se alza con el triunfo, sin ningún arrepentimiento.


**Disclaimer** : Nada en lo referente a Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Warning** : Yaoi (relación chico x chico), leves alusiones a violencia. Si no te gusta alguno de estos tópicos, no leas.

*Este fic participa en la actividad de San Valentín, "San Valentín para Mortífagos", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry.*

* * *

 **OSCUROS DESEOS**

La firme voz le obligó a abrir los ojos, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. Pese a que el tono utilizado podría alterar los nervios de cualquiera, despertando los instintos de defensa y supervivencia que todo ser humano guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, en él el efecto era uno muy distinto. Le gustaba la manera en la que ese hombre le hablaba; y el mayor, lo sabía. Cómo disimular, por ejemplo, aquel delicioso escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal en cuanto sintió su tibio aliento chocar contra la piel expuesta de su cuello, una de sus zonas más sensibles.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó, paseando su mirada por el amplio salón contiguo a los aposentos del Lord mientras éste apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, hasta llegar a una figura en particular, inconsciente, que flotaba en medio del lugar. – ¿Puedo? Espera…

La ansiedad desapareció por unos momentos de su mirada al voltear y encontrarse con las orbes de su amante.

– ¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres aquí? – Harry mordió su labio inferior, señal inequívoca de que dudaba. – Es tu cuarto, y…

– Claro que estoy seguro. Aquí tenemos más privacidad; nadie nos va a molestar. – Voldemort pegó el cuerpo del menor al suyo propio, y descendió los centímetros que les separaban para pegar sus labios al oído contrario. Le sintió respingar ante su segura cercanía. – Sé un buen chico, Harry, y compláceme. Estando en primera fila, quiero ver de qué eres capaz ahora.

Los ojos del menor volvieron a adquirir ese brillo tan característico y, decidido, volteó, alzando su varita en dirección a aquel sangre sucia que había reservado para su más preciada posesión. Con calma y acomodando su fina túnica, tomó asiento en la butaca más cercana mientras observaba cómo Harry daba vueltas alrededor del sujeto inconsciente, cual león asechando a su presa. Sonrió, y sus ojos, naturalmente azules, adquirieron esos tintes escarlatas que le eran tan característicos.

– Si está durmiendo, será un tanto aburrido, ¿no? – La sonrisa que Potter le dirigió, tan sincera e inocente si se le comparaba con las circunstancias, envió a su cuerpo oleadas de calor que se agolparon en una parte específica de su anatomía, entre sus piernas. – _¡Finite incantatem!_

El desconocido abrió los ojos de inmediato al caer de golpe al suelo y su mirada se clavó en Lord Voldemort, sentado frente a él y observándole con curiosidad. Gritó con horror y retrocedió con manos y pies, tratando inútilmente de poner distancia entre el Señor Oscuro y él, pero su espalda chocó con las piernas de otro sujeto al que, hasta entonces, no había visto. Se puso de pie con rapidez y toda palabra que quiso escapar de su boca, se perdió al darse cuenta de la identidad de la persona que, ahora, le sonreía mientras le apuntaba con su varita.

– Diría que será rápido, pero lo siento… – El de cabellos azabache sonrió aún más al percatarse de la confusión y miedo titilando en las pupilas contrarias. Quería más; ver más temor, ver más angustia, quería verle sufrir. No solo porque todo aquello complacería al único hombre que había sido realmente sincero con él, después de una vida llena de mentiras, sino también porque le hacía sentir vivo, de una forma que solo Lord Voldemort era capaz de entender. – Esto no funciona así, no con nosotros.

– Harry Potter… tú…

Lívido, el mago retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a posar su mirada en Voldemort, sin comprender aquello que sus ojos veían. El Niño que Vivió, al que todos habían dado por muerto años atrás, en la batalla final, estaba frente a él, observándolo con fingida lástima y apuntándole con su varita, a pasos del Señor Oscuro. Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo y en claro estado de shock; no entendía qué significaba todo aquello, pero lo que sí era capaz de predecir, era lo que venía.

Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar mucho más. Una rápida luz chocó contra su cuerpo y envió oleadas de dolor a todos sus miembros, causando que cayese al suelo y se retorciera cuál insecto ante su inminente final. Potter mantuvo la maldición por menos de un minuto, pero fue suficiente para sentir todo su cuerpo entumecido por los múltiples espasmos de dolor que le asaltaban producto del _cruciatus_ aplicado. El chico sonrió, concentrado en su labor y sin notar la mirada que el Lord le dirigía. No le dio tiempo de reponerse; otro movimiento de su varita y el hombre cuya identidad no conocía chilló, sin intentar suprimir el dolor que provocaba la maldición que el chico acababa de susurrar en pársel y que provocó múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo. Voldemort sonrió al reconocerla; el que su amante decidiera usarla de inmediato, llenó su pecho de una sensación que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún no sabía cómo definir.

– Duele, ¿no? Imagina mil agujas ardiendo, atravesando tu frágil cuerpo. Eso es lo que sentiste. Pero no te matará, no. Está hecha para torturar, no para quitar vidas. Ingenioso, ¿no?

Los lastimeros gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto, junto con la pesada respiración del hombre que trataba, en vano, de protegerse, juntando su cuerpo y poniéndose en posición fetal. Harry arqueó ambas cejas y se puso en cuclillas junto a él, acariciando una de sus mejillas con una dulzura que estaba lejos de sentir por la escoria que, en ese momento, era objeto de sus torturas.

– ¿Tan pronto te cansas? No lo creo. Aún quedan muchas maldiciones que mi varita muere por probar. Bueno, y yo también.

Sonrió al notar el palpable terror que invadió las pupilas contrarias. Se puso de pie y, sin darle tregua a su juguete, desvistió con un movimiento al hombre y desolló la mitad de una de sus piernas. El grito que escapó de su garganta fue lastimero, agónico, y le dejó sollozando en su lugar apretando con fuerza los ojos, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo. Iba a morir, lo sabía; lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era esperar una muerte rápida, algo que Potter, al parecer, estaba lejos de querer conceder

Lord Voldemort rió, mostrando sus blancos dientes y realzando el atractivo que su rostro, ahora humano, poseía. La apariencia calavérica y espeluznante con la que había quedado luego de su renacer, era historia pasada. Ahora, su figura bien conservada y los bellos pero varoniles rasgos que siempre le caracterizaron, era lo que la gente veía al mirar al Señor Oscuro. Fuerte, inalcanzable, poderoso y...

– Eterno.

El chico de verdes ojos terminó su frase, contemplando a su entretención de aquella tarde y refiriéndose al sufrimiento que le estaba causando con una serie de maleficios aprendidos de su propia mano. En vez de desollarlo de una vez, su pupilo y amante arrancaba pequeños trozos de piel del tronco superior y alternaba con una maldición que dejaba cortes profundos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. El olor a sangre no tardó en hacerse presente en el cuarto, llegando a sus fosas nasales cual aroma a flores recién cortadas en primavera, y fue cuando él se puso de pie y se acercó al chico, rodeándolo con ambos brazos por la espalda y pegándolo a su cuerpo, con el único fin de hacerle notar su creciente erección que ya molestaba bajo sus finas túnicas.

– Tom…

Harry dejó ir su nombre en un suspiro cuando él mordió su cuello. Odiaba el nombre que su estúpida madre le había puesto, pues le recordaba un pasado muggle que quería, a toda costa, enterrar, sin importar los años que pasasen. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que escucharlo de los labios del chico era distinto. Solo dos personas siempre osaron llamarle de aquella forma, y una de ellas ya estaba muerta. La otra, la, alguna vez, esperanza del lado de la luz, se encontraba a su lado, compartiendo sus planes y torturas y sí, también su lecho. Era suyo, de todas las formas posibles; después de todo, Harry Potter le había pertenecido desde el día en que él le marcó como su igual, veinticinco años atrás. Simplemente, había tardado un poco en reclamarlo.

– Sigue, Harry. No querrás que nuestro distinguido invitado piense que eres un mal anfitrión, ¿verdad? – El más joven sonrió, volviendo su atención al hombre que, a esas alturas, ya respiraba con mucha dificultad y ni siquiera intentaba moverse pero, así y todo, mantenía la mirada fija en sus captores, aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. – Puedes acortarlo si quieres, pero debes terminar de brindarle tu cordial y única hospitalidad.

– Entonces él también debe mostrar educación, ¿no? – Harry apuntó con la varita, elevando al hombre unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y colocándolo de frente a ellos, como si estuviera de pie. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro mientras Voldemort observaba todo desde detrás de su amante, sin perder detalle de la situación. La voz del chico ni siquiera era fría; en sus palabras, solo había indiferencia. – Quería hacer esto más largo pero la verdad, ya no me apetece. Duraste muy poco y sin tus gritos y tu miedo, no es divertido. No me sirves.

El hombre supo que había llegado su tan esperado final cuando vio destellos de luz verde salir de la varita del chico al cual todo el mundo mágico creía muerto, a manos del enfermo que ahora lo abrazaba como si fuese su posesión más preciada. Harry suspiró en cuanto el pesado cuerpo del sangre sucia, ahora, sin ni un hálito de vida, chocó contra el suelo del salón, en medio de la sangre que había escapado de las múltiples laceraciones realizadas. Ni siquiera le dedicó una última mirada; al instante, volteó para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de su amante quien, sin esperar más, hizo suyos los labios contrarios dejando que sus manos se colaran bajo las ropas del más joven. Éste hizo lo propio con la túnica del mayor y comenzó a zafarse de la molesta ropa que cubría el maduro, pero firme cuerpo de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

– Manché tu salón… la sangre… – Harry jadeó cuando una de las manos del Lord fue a parar a su entrepierna ya desnuda. El hombre, falto de paciencia por naturaleza, siempre solía desvestirle con un hechizo, salvo muy contadas ocasiones. – Tramposo…

– No te preocupes por eso. No quería interrupciones. – Voldemort hizo lo propio con sus vestimentas y estando ambos en igualdad de condiciones, lo volvió a pegar a su piel. – Me excita demasiado verte haciendo esto, ¿qué harás al respecto?

Harry sonrió y, mirando con desafío al hombre sin sentir temor de ningún tipo, deslizó su lengua desde su mandíbula hasta perderse en su cuello, donde chupó y mordisqueó a gusto mientras sentía cómo las manos del mayor paseaban libremente por sus costados y espalda. Tom era un hombre posesivo y dominante, nada podía hacer al respecto, y le encantaba que lo fuese; pero, así y todo, adoraba mimar cada parte de su cuerpo con caricias y besos que el otro solía corresponder con suspiros y una muy sutil sonrisa. Amaba verle sonreír, pues sabía que era un gesto que el otro se permitía solo con él, porque únicamente él era capaz de despertar en el hombre, sensaciones que el mayor nunca creyó albergar por otro ser humano. Mucho menos por quien, en su momento, quiso matar con tanto ahínco.

– Te amo, Tom. – Harry susurró en su oído, antes de hacer suyo ese lóbulo que se le mostraba tan tentador, mordisqueándolo con suavidad.

El aludido simplemente lo aferró con más fuerza a su desnudo cuerpo y, ansioso por sentirlo, hizo que se recostara en la alfombra y se perdió entre sus piernas. El miembro de su amante le recibió gustoso, palpitando en su cavidad bucal mientras lo torturaba con suaves movimientos que no tenían otro fin más que el de enloquecer al chico de ojos verdes por el que había perdido su último atisbo de cordura. Porque desear así a ese chico, no podía ser de cuerdos; quererle siempre a su lado, sin que nadie ose siquiera mirarlo; anhelar que fuera suyo de todas las formas posibles, para siempre…

– ¡Ah, Tom!

Los dedos de Harry se enredaron en sus cabellos mientras su dueño, desesperado y enceguecido por el placer, buscaba más contacto con su boca empujando su cabeza y moviendo su pelvis para que su pene lograse perderse por completo en esa deliciosa y húmeda tibieza que encontraba más allá de los labios de su delirio. Voldemort le complació, masajeando con suavidad sus testículos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la felación; el chico se movía con locura, jadeando con fuerza, sin hacer el intento de reprimir esos guturales sonidos que escapaban de su garganta a cada segundo. Sin embargo, su amante detuvo las caricias y se deslizó hasta sus labios, reclamando esa boca como suya sin ni una pizca de piedad. Sin querer perder tiempo, Harry enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del mayor causando que ambas erecciones se rozaran, enviando oleadas de deliciosas descargas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Voldemort se irguió, solo lo necesario para lamer dos de sus dedos ante la ansiosa mirada del chico, pero sus siguientes acciones fueron interrumpidas por la maniobra de su osado amante quien, con un rápido movimiento, le había dejado a él de espaldas contra el suelo. Arqueó ambas cejas y le miró, esperando y ya sabiendo lo que venía; los mimos no tardaron en llegar, manifestándose en forma de húmedos besos dejados en su torso y, con más dedicación, en sus pezones. Resignado, sonrió, siguiendo con la vista los movimientos de Potter mientras éste descendía hasta llegar a su erguido miembro.

– Déjame amarte, Tom.

Amor. Una palabra cuyo significado estaba lejos de comprender pero que, con Harry a su lado, empezaba a asimilar. Después de todo, si todo lo que sentía por ese chico no era aquel sentimiento del que todo mundo siempre hablaba, no sabía qué podía ser.

– ¿Qué darías por mí, Harry?

El chico dio una lamida a la punta de su pene causando que respingara, antes de clavar en él sus esmeraldas. No era primera vez que preguntaba aquello; quizá, muy en el fondo aún existía ese temor de que el chico decidiera dar media vuelta para dejarle, pues sabía que aquello era algo que no podría soportar. Prefería a Potter muerto, antes que lejos de él. Si no podía pertenecerle, nunca sería de alguien más; eso lo tenía más que claro.

– Mi vida te perteneció desde que nací, Tom.

Las posibles palabras que el Lord pudo haber dicho ante esa declaración carente de toda duda, se esfumaron en medio de un profundo suspiro que dejó ir al sentir cómo su palpitante carne era engullida con maestría por la boca de Harry. Sus movimientos eran lentos y tortuosos, pero candentes en demasía; las manos del chico, ansiosas, subieron hasta sus pezones para mimarlos delicadamente, mientras lamía y chupaba el miembro del Lord hasta dejarlo cada vez más cerca del borde de la locura. Ninguno hacía caso al cadáver que, a un lado, permanecía inerte y con los ojos sin vida, ni mucho menos a la sangre que, si bien no alcanzaba a tocarlos, llegaba a ellos por medio de su penetrante aroma.

– ¿Recuerdas? – El de ojos verdes alzó su mirada y, con su lengua, comenzó a humedecer sus dedos antes de voltear. Sin quitar su vista del rostro contrario, los llevó a su entrada y comenzó a introducirlos. – Por una rosa, te doy mi corazón… – Gimió, cuando esa incomoda sensación se hizo presente al mover en círculos su propio dedo para dilatarse. Voldemort se apoyó en los antebrazos, sin querer perder detalle de lo que el chico hacía. – Por un corazón, te doy mi vida… – El segundo dedo se unió a su par y, esta vez, jadeó con más entusiasmo al sentir cómo una de las manos de su amante se cerraba alrededor de su pene, masturbándole mientras él hacía lo propio en sus partes traseras. – Y por una vida, te doy la eternidad…

Aún en medio de todo el placer que le cegaba estando en aquella situación con Harry, Voldemort no pudo no darse cuenta de la extraña e inexplicable calidez que le llenó el pecho luego de escuchar esas palabras. No era la primera vez; Potter las había escrito en una tarjeta que le entregó junto con una rosa increíblemente roja, atada a ella por medio de un lazo negro, varios años atrás, y ahora las repetía, reafirmando sus sentimientos de forma tan transparente que, aún teniendo las palabras, perdería si intentara transmitirle al chico lo mucho que esa declaración significaba para un corazón oscuro y muerto, que nunca creyó sentir.

– Eres tan cursi… – Riddle sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del chico, sosteniéndole con firmeza mientras se abría paso a través de aquel anillo de músculos que ya conocía a la perfección. – Ah, tan estrecho… – Como el otro había sostenido su peso con sus extremidades, permitiéndole un acceso más sencillo adoptando aquella posición, pudo alcanzar con facilidad su cuello, donde mordió con fuerza al sentir cómo Potter comenzaba a moverse casi enseguida, ansioso. – Eres mío, Harry Potter.

El aludido no contestó. Absorto en las sensaciones que le invadían, se dejó llevar, dejando que sus caderas cobraran vida y permitiéndoles moverse con desespero, ansiando más de aquel contacto que Tom era tan experto en dar. Lo amaba; ni siquiera intentaba encontrar lógica a su comportamiento, mucho menos a su sentir. Lo que ese hombre despertaba en él lo llenaba de vida, y jamás renunciaría a todo aquello alejándose de su lado, a sabiendas. Nunca el hombre le había dicho que sentía lo mismo, no con palabras, pero tampoco lo necesitaba; lo sentía en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada estocada en donde tocaba el punto preciso que le hacía arquearse de placer y pedir más sin pudor alguno. Harry era el único con el que el Señor Oscuro se permitía ser humano; no Voldemort, solo Tom. Y no necesitaba más prueba que aquella para saber que era correspondido.

Que de una forma quizá anómala, el otro sí le amaba.

– Dilo, Harry.

El mayor rodeó con su diestra el miembro contrario y comenzó a masturbarle, aumentando la velocidad con la que le penetraba mientras su boca, ansiosa, devoraba la piel de su cuello, causando que el más joven gimiera cada vez con más fuerza. Esa era su forma de decirle lo que no podía expresar de otra manera. Harry siempre había sido transparente, un libro abierto que le mostraba todas y cada una de sus facetas sin tener que pedirlo siquiera. Él, por el contrario, había crecido siendo autosuficiente y desconfiando hasta de su propia sombra, manipulando al resto para su beneficio y deshaciéndose de la basura cuando su utilidad había llegado a su fin. Nunca había necesitado de una compañía, tampoco nunca nadie se había mostrado digno de serla; pero ahora, teniendo el mundo mágico a sus pies, ese chico se había transformado en la única razón por la cual la eternidad cobraba sentido. Era su aire, y el causante de la falta del mismo. Su haz de luz, en medio de una vida llena de tinieblas.

– Soy tuyo, Tom… ¡Ah! – El más joven, desesperado, comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente en busca de más contacto, empuñando sus manos contra el suelo mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo en la diestra de Riddle. – ¡Te amo!

Unas cuantas embestidas más, y Voldemort se derramó en el interior de su amante en medio de un profundo gemido. Con su frente reposando en el hombro contrario, trató de normalizar su respiración y de reprimir los latidos desaforados de un corazón al cual aún no se acostumbraba. Harry, bajo él, se removió, por lo que se irguió lo suficiente como para permitirle voltear mientras él, con un movimiento silencioso de su diestra, se encargó de eliminar los restos de semen de sus cuerpos, dejándoles limpios.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, el menor tomó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, sonriéndole. Tom suspiró y disimuló la curvatura que quiso formarse en sus belfos; ese chico era demasiado transparente, aunque eso ya no le incomodaba tanto como antes. Despacio, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, se hizo de una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su boca para depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso, gesto suficiente para que Harry le mirara como si fuese lo más importante en su vida, lo único que valía la pena en su mundo, hasta hace algunos años, lleno de mentiras.

Y lo era. Él lo sabía, pues nunca dejaba cabos sueltos y nada se le escapaba. Voldemort se había encargado de aquello sin culpa alguna, y lo haría otra vez si era necesario. El chico permanecería a su lado para siempre; de lo contrario, prefería matarlo con sus propias manos.

Suerte que su joven amante desease lo mismo.  
Voldemort sonrió en su fuero interno. Realmente había hecho un buen trabajo.


End file.
